Trailbreaker (Earth-7045)
It's hard not to like Trailbreaker. He's a good-humored cheerleader, always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark. Sadly, Trailbreaker's joking is often a cover for his low self-esteem. His form is the most fuel-consumptive of the Ark crew, and his vehicle mode is very slow. As such, he feels like a useless drain on their limited resources. Other days, he feels like a one-trick-pony whose talents are taken for granted. It's not uncommon to see him burying his woes in a tall glass of liquor that can push a Warworld into hyperspace. The Autobots know better, of course. Trailbreaker's good humor, bravery, and impenetrable force field and magnawheels are all of great use, and he knows how to make the most out of both his abilities. But convincing him of that is hard. Once he starts moping about his handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get him in gear. History to be added Powers & Abilities Trailbreaker/Trailcutter= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Pickup truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Forcefield Generation' Abilities *'Expert Tactician' *'Defensive Strategy' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Trailbreaker is more fuel-consumptive than most other Transformers. *His low self-esteem can affect his combat prowess. *The larger the forcefield and the more damage it has to withstand, the more fuel it takes to maintain it. *Trailbreaker's "panic bubble" is uncontrollable. Once it's activated, it stays up for 30 minutes. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. *On the other hand, his regular forcefields require concentration to maintain in addition to fuel, and thus can be broken. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Magnawheels': the magnawheels are an upgrade that lets Trailcutter drive or stand on any metallic surface, even walls or ceilings. He can activate them whether he's in robot or truck mode. Oddly enough, he's the only one who's not impressed with them. *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Pickup truck alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Twin back-mounted guns' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Ultirex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Force Field Generation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Wall Scaling Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Trailbreaker